Just a dream? (Camren)
by 5hForever
Summary: "You still have to keep quiet though." And with that Lauren stuffed the soaked panties into the other girl's mouth, after giving her another kiss.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Lauren..." Camila moaned softly into her lover's ear. It was wednesday and both Lauren and Camila had a free period. And they were going to make a use of it. The two seniors were currently located in an empty classroom, making out.

"Shit Camz, we have to be quiet! We don't want to get caught, do we?" Lauren whispered seductively in Camila's ear. She sucked on her neck which only made the brown eyed girl moan louder.

"I warned you Camila" Lauren husked and quickly ripped off Camila's pants. The green eyed girl could already see a wet patch on her girlfriend's panties and holy shit was that hot. She rid her of the undergarment and looked at it, already smelling the other girl's arousal.

"You're so wet for me Camz" Lauren said, her voice laced with lust.

"Always Lolo" the shorter girl answered while biting her lip.

"You still have to keep quiet though." And with that Lauren stuffed the soaked panties into the other girl's mouth, after giving her another kiss.

She started trailing kisses down the shorter girl's neck while taking off her shirt and bra. Her kisses wandered down to a soft nipple. Lauren's lips closed around it and she started sucking. Above her Lauren could hear stuffled moans and she could slowly feel her arousal trickling down her own legs.

"hmmh" Lauren took the panties out of Camila's mouth.

"What do you want babe?"

"Please...please fuck me Lauren" Camila said with a pleading tone. She could barely hold herself together anymore. Lauren was such a fucking tease. And her eyes...god they did things to Camila...

"Your wish is my command Ms. Cabello" Lauren got onto her knees, her face coming closer to Camila's pulsing core.

"Ms. Cabello"

"Yes Lauren, I love when you call me that"

"MS. CABELLO WOULD YOU WAKE UP?!"

With that Camila was startled awake in her seat. Oh no... The whole class was staring at her, including the girl that was about to please Camila in her dream just seconds ago. Her teacher Mrs. Henderson was standing in front of her desk, hands on her hips, glaring at her. A few snickers could be heard in the background. One particular pair of eyes burned into her back but she didn't dare look in that direction.

"I guess since you seem to like Ms. Jauregui so much you could probably do the assignment with her?" What? What is that woman talking about again?

"Um...what do you mean?" The Latina asked confused.

"Well if you would've paid attention to what I was saying and not sleeping in my class you would've witnessed me telling everybody else about a project you'll have to do with a partner. And since you seem so fond of "Lauren", as I recall you saying, I decided to sign you up as partners." Camila wanted to protest but was interrupted by her teacher.

"Nuh uh...whatever you want to say, don't. My word is final."

With that the bell rang and all of the students and Mrs. Henderson left the classroom to go home since this was the last class of the day. Well not everyone. Camila laid her head on her table to cool it. She was sure that the color of her face was beyond red. The last few minutes were the most embarrassing of her whole life.

Yes she had a crush on her fellow classmate. Since junior year actually and yes...this wasn't the first dream of that kind about the green eyed girl. But never in her life did she think that she would have a sex dream in a class. She shouldn't have stayed awake until 4am, scrolling through tumblr. Maybe this wouldn't have happened then. Before she could think about it further she felt a tap on her shoulder. Camila groaned and lifted her head, only to be met by those emerald eyes.

Oh shit.

"Hi Camila" Oh my god. She knows my name. Lauren Michelle Jauregui knows my name. Ok calm down Camila and talk to her like any normal person would.

"Um...H-hi L-lauren" Stop stuttering you moron...god could this be any more humiliating?

"I was thinking since we have to do this stupid project...why not get it done with as soon as possible? Oh god that probably came out wrong. I meant if you have time to do the project some time soon I'd be up for it and we could do it at my place I mean my parents aren't home most of the time and.." god she was so cute when she was rambling. And that frown just makes her look sexier than ever. "and um yeah I should probably stop talking now." Lauren cheeks were slightly reddened.

"Sure...when do you want to do it?" Camila answered with a slight smile.

"I was thinking about now? I just have to get something from my locker first" Lauren tucked a strand of hair, that was falling into her face, behind her ear.

"Yeah me too. I'll wait for you by your car then?" Camila had a bright grin on her face now.

"Perfect! See you in a few" And with that Lauren went to her locker.

Camila couldn't stop smiling. She, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao was going to spend time with THE Lauren Jauregui. The taller girl was a popular jock. Everybody knew her and liked her. And now Camila had the opportunity to spend time with her. Alone.

The Latina started to pack her things and made her way to her locker. After putting her stuff into it and getting her backpack she went outside to wait for Lauren. After a few seconds the taller girl came out of the doors.

"Ready Ms. Cabello?" Camila blushed, the previous events coming back to her mind. She wasn't sure if she could speak at the moment so she just nodded and went into the car. Lauren got into the pick-up truck as well and started it. The first few minutes of the ride were filled with silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. Camila watched the trespassing trees, appreciating the nature.

"Do you want to listen to music?" The green eyed beauty asked.

"Yeah sure...I love music" Oh god Camila...'I love music'? Who doesn't like music? You're so stupid!Urgh she probably thinks you're a loser now...

"Really? Me too!" Lauren laughed and turned on the radio. Camila just giggled lightly and turned to look at Lauren. Her eyes were on the road but there was a faint smile on her face. The rest of the ride they listened to songs from 'The 1975' and Ed Sheeran. When Camila looked outside of the car again, the scenery had changed. They were driving down a long path, surrounded by old trees and in front of them was a big mansion. Camila wanted to ask Lauren where they were but then realised something.

"Wait...you live here?" Camila stared at the beautiful girl in front of her with wide eyes.

"Yup...home sweet home:" Lauren smiled at the other girl's facial expression. "Let's go inside and get that project started huh?"

Both of them grabbed their things and headed inside. When they entered the mansion Camila couldn't close her mouth. This entrance hall was bigger than her whole house! And so beautiful...there were little elements of gold everywhere. On the ceiling, the handle of the staircase, simply everywhere.

"You can close your mouth, you know? It isn't that special..." Lauren smirked at the brown eyed girl.

"NOT THAT SPECIAL?! This entrance hall is bigger than my whole house" Camila huffed.

"Okay well it is kind of fancy, but can we go to my room now please?" Lauren begged.

"Okaaay..."

"Do you want anything to drink?" The taller girl asked while heading into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"I'll just have water too, please" Camila smiled. After they finished their drinks they grabbed their stuff and went upstairs. The younger girl was excited to see the room of her crush, she wanted to know if it was anything like she imagined it to be. Lauren halted in front of a black door with a poster of Lana Del Rey on it. As she opened it a dark room was revealed. There were dark sheets on the bed, a dark rug, posters covered the wall. They went from video games to various actresses like Shay Mitchell and Zoe Saldana. The room was really big, just like the rest of the house and Camila was stunned again.

"Oh my god I love your room, it's enormous" "That's what she said" Lauren muttered under her breath "can I move in with you?" Camila was so lost in the room she didn't even hear what she was saying. Lauren just laughed and went to sit on her bed. She patted the space next to her and the short Latina followed her and sat down.

"I'm just gonna get my stuff real quick" Camila stood up to get it but was stopped by a wrist on her hand.

"I think we should talk first...about what happened in class earlier" Lauren pulled her back onto the bed a smirk on her face. Camila instantly started to blush and looked away.

"Hey no need to look away Camz" The short one turned to Lauren after hearing the nickname and started to smile.

"Yeah like it isn't embarrassing enough that I had a sex dream about you in school...now you want me to talk to you about it?" she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Well was it a good one?" Lauren asked while looking at Camila.

"It was pretty ho-WAIT WHAT?!" the younger girl turned towards her crush immediately.

"You heard me Camz..." Lauren placed her palm on the other girl's cheek "do you think I don't notice the way you stare at me in school? I know you like me, beautiful. So I want you to tell me...was it good?" that left Camila speechless. She literally didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

She saw Lauren glancing down at her lips every few seconds and started to lean in slowly. The green eyed girl's hand wandered to her neck pulling her closer inch by inch. And finally after a few more seconds their lips met in a tender kiss. It felt like a firework to both of them. God Lauren's lips are so soft and perfect and mhhh...

They continued to kiss slowly until they had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

"Woah..." Camila breathed out. Never in her life had she imagined her first kiss to be this perfect. Oh my god that kiss was amazing. It felt like...like an explosion. I can practically feel all the butterflies in my stomach. Lauren smiled at her and pecked her lips one more time before looking deep into the other girl's chocolate brown orbs.

"I know Camz" the older girl smiled at the girl she had just kissed. "I've liked you for a while now...I just hoped that I didn't imagine all those looks" Lauren said as she let herself fall onto her bed with a huge grin on her face. She felt the bed shift next to her and looked at Camila. The younger girl was perched on her elbow looking at her crushes face. She was also beaming. After a few seconds she let herself fall on her back as well, putting her hand over her face.

"I can't believe this is happening" Camila said. "I've waited for this for so long and now it finally happened...I mean I always dreamed of you being my first kiss but...I never thought my dreams would come true one day" The short Latina turned to Lauren again and saw her smiling.

"You're so cute Camz...and...I was your first kiss?" the older nerd asked, blushing.

"Um yeah it's kind of embarrassing but I wanted it to be special an-" she was silenced by a pair of lips on her own. Man she could really get used to this. Their lips were moving against each other in a slow pace, Camila placed one hand on Lauren's cheek.

"I think you're amazing for wanting it to be special...I'm sorry if I disappointed you" Lauren said biting her lip.

"Are you kidding me Lolo? This was absolutely amazing! Like I said, I wouldn't want anybody else to be my first kiss. And now shut up I think I might have to practise a little more" Camila said grinning and crashed her lips into Lauren's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They've been kissing for quite some time now and it still felt amazing. Camila thought that maybe this was her favorite activity ever. Kissing Lauren Jauregui. If anybody would've told her yesterday that this would happen she would have hit them with a sledgehammer and told them to fuck off. But here she was, straddling her crush, trailing kisses up and down her neck. That caused the other girl to moan and Camila knew they had to stop soon, or else she wouldn't be able to control herself.

The girls were interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Camila's. She reached into her backpocket and saw that it was indeed her mother calling. Wow...she hadn't heard from her mother in a whole week, so she decided to take the call.

"Sorry I have to take this, babe" She kissed Lauren one last time before picking up the phone.

"CAMILA CABELLO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren left the room to get some snacks for the two of them. She also wanted to give Camila some time to talk to her mother. When Lauren came back into the room she saw that Camila was sitting on the bed, but her facial expression was nothing like when Lauren left the room. Tears were sliding down her cheek, her face was like stone. Lauren immediately rushed to the smaller girl's side, putting an arm around her and abandoning the pack of chips that was now laying on the floor.

„What's wrong Camila?" she brushed her hand over the younger Latina's back, stopping when she noticed her breathing becoming even again. Camila was struggling to voice her thoughts. All of the things her mother had just told her were simply too much to cope with.

„Um..I think- I have to go" with that she grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, through the big entrance hall and out the main door. She didn't listen to Lauren's calls, she just wanted to get out of the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning in school Lauren's eyes searched for Camila in the classroom but they never found what she was looking for. It was like that the day after that as well. Lauren did not know what to do. Was she supposed to leave Camila alone? Or should she go see if the younger Latina was alright? When Camila left her house on wednesday Lauren tried to find her all evening, but her search was not successful. It was like Camila had vanished, like that day had just been a dream or part of her imagination.

But no. Lauren knew that what she felt was real. She knew that the kisses they exchanged were real. They were real because they scared her. The last time a kiss made her feel like this she ended up getting hurt really bad. But she couldn't ignore what she felt, she didn't want to.

That's why she found herself sitting in her old chevy, in front of Camila's house after school. She got her address by sneaking into the secretary's office during a break.

So here she was. Afraid, feeling really small. But that was nothing compared to how Camila must have felt on wednesday. She plucked up the courage she needed and got out of her car. Her hands were shaking, which was unlike her. Lauren was the strong, independent student that everybody liked. Every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. Well apparently not only guys wanted her. And she was glad that Camila showed her how she felt, she was happy that the Latina wasn't afraid.

She walked up the front lawn, her heart was pounding really fast. But now that she was here there was no turning back. Lauren knocked on the wooden door and waited, but nothing happened. She knocked again, waiting for any kind of answer. When there was no reaction again she tried the handle. The door opened and she could easily step into the house.

„Hello? Is there anybody there?" Lauren shouted into the house. She heard a bump from upstairs so she went up the stairs and took a turn to the right, into the direction she heard the bump come from. Lauren made sure to make her presence obvious by knocking on a bedroom door that had an Ed Sheeran poster on the outside. She heard a muffled cry, so she decided to be bold and stepped into the room.

In the furthest corner Lauren could see a small person sitting, with their knees drawn to their chest.

„Camila?" she got no response so she decided to take a step towards the other girl.

„Camila, are you okay?" the younger Latina looked up at the girl with the emerald eyes. Her own eyes were bloodshot, she had tearstains running down her face, and it looked like she hadn't moved since she came home, as she was wearing the same clothes she had worn on wednesday.

„Okay, so you don't have to say anything but I'm gonna stay here, whether you want me to or not…how about we take you to the shower? Maybe that will help?" The girl with the brown eyes just nodded.

Lauren put her hands under Camila's arms to lift her up. She proceeded to take her to the bathroom and helped her undress, while the other girl just stood there, being obedient. She was now stripped down to her underwear, still not moving. Her eyes had this expressionless, empty look in them that made her appear even sadder. Lauren went back into Camila's room to get her some clothes to change into. She couldn't help but wonder what left the younger Latina in this state, but she'd have to wait until later to find out. She walked back into the bathroom to see that Camila was still staring at the same spot. Lauren gently placed the clothes she had picked for Camila on the ground and looked at the other girl sympathetically.

„Okay so I'm gonna leave you alone to do your thing…I'm just gonna wait in your bedroom okay?" Camila just nodded and with that Lauren left the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later Camila stepped out of the shower with a towel on her head, wearing the new clothes, feeling like a new person. When she walked into her room Lauren was sitting on her bed, which was now made in comparison to earlier. Her back was facing the short girl and she was just looking out the window.

„Thank you Lauren" The older girl jumped up in surprise and she was now facing Camila.

„You don't need to thank me Camila…you take care of the people you care about" Lauren smiled at Camila and sat down on the bed again.

„Do you wanna watch a movie?" she asked the girl, who was still standing in her room, speechless because nobody had ever told her that they care about her. She was the complete opposite of Lauren. She was a loner, had no friends, and her family was never there for her. She was so in thought that she forgot to reply to Lauren.

„Camila?" Lauren looked at her, suddenly sounding worried again.

„Oh sorry" Camila smiled at the girl on her bed „I would love to" she couldn't stop a grin from breaking out on her face. „But let my dry my hair first? You can choose a movie if you want?"

„Yeah sure" Lauren smiled back at her. While Camila went back to the bathroom the other girl got off the bed and walked towards the shelf where all of Camila's movies were located. She saw that the shorter girl owned a lot of Disney movies, even Ariel which was Lauren's favorite.

After setting everything up Lauren got comfortable on the bed. Camila was still in the bathroom, blow drying her hair and singing. Lauren couldn't help but notice that the other girl had a really good voice. The taller girl let her eyes wander through the room. She could spot more posters, most of them had singers on it. There also was one big One Direction poster and Lauren couldn't stop herself from smiling. She could see Camila dancing in her room, singing along to all the songs.

Lauren's thoughts were interrupted by Camila walking into the room. She looked like the Camila Lauren knew from school again. But the look in her eyes was still not the same.

The older girl patted the space next to her on the bed, mentioning for Camila to sit down. The younger girl smiled at Lauren and got comfortable next to her.

„I hope you're okay with Ariel?" Lauren asked.

„Yeah I love that movie! I used to watch it a lot when I was a kid"

„That's cute Camz…it's my favorite so..yeah, let's just watch it" the older girl happily smiled at the girl beside her. She pressed play on the remote and both girls watched as the opening scene took place. They didn't talk, sang along to a few songs and smiled at each other. Sometime during the movie Camila moved, so she was closer to Lauren. The younger girl didn't hesitate to cuddle up to Lauren, putting her arm over her stomach. Lauren started to feel this fuzzy feeling in her stomach. This felt right, being with Camila made Lauren happy.

The taller girl couldn't help but smile at the girl lying next to her.

After the movie was over Lauren still wondered about what had happened to Camila so she tried to approach the topic.

"Camila, you don't have to tell me anything but…you should know that I'm here for you if you want to talk"

Nothing. Silence. Lauren looked down to the other girl.

"Camila?" Still nothing. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. Lauren took out her phone to check how late it was. 9pm. Shit, she had 20 missed calls from her mom. She was a dead woman.

Lauren slipped out from underneath Camila so she could try to limit the damage that had already been done. She dialed her mother's number as she closed Camila's bedroom door behind her. Her mom immediately picked up.

"LAUREN MICHELLE JAUREGUI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE"

"Mom, I'm sorry…I"

"You're sorry? I've been worried sick for the past 4 hours!"

"Mom listen, a friend of mine wasn't feeling very well. She hadn't been to school in a few days so I felt the need to check up on her, okay? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but Camila was in a really bad state when I found her. She still hasn't told me what happened but I think she will soon."

Clara was speechless. Yes of course she was mad that Lauren went MIA, but hearing about Camila made her feel less worried. Lauren's friend needed her so if that was what Lauren needed to do she should.

"Okay honey…listen to me. I think it's admirable of you to look after a friend. But you can't just disappear without telling me where you go. The next time something like this happens…there's going to be consequences"

"I get that mom, I'm sorry again I just-"

Lauren heard a piercing scream coming from Camila's bedroom.

"Mom I have to go, I'll text you" with that Lauren hung up and ran into the smaller Latina's room, just to find her breathing heavily on the bed. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't stop moving. She was still asleep, having a nightmare.

Lauren ran over to the bed and tried to wake Camila by shaking her gently. The younger girl awoke, pure angst and desperation in her eyes.

"She left…Lauren, she just took her with her…help me please" Lauren put her arms around Camila and started rubbing her back gently. She didn't understand a word but she would be there for Camila no matter what had happened. She didn't know why she felt the need to help the other girl so bad. A few days ago they were nothing to each other, or that's what Lauren thought.

"I got you Camz…I'm here, and you're safe." She kept repeating the words of comfort to the girl in her arms while rocking her back and forth. Her mom had always done that when Lauren was upset so she tried it to see if it would help calm down the younger girl.

After a while Camila stopped crying and just laid still in Lauren's arms. Lauren decided to cautiously approach the elephant in the room.

"Camila, you know I'm here if you wanna talk. You're not alone, you can trust me…I won't leave"

Those last three words hit the smaller Latina hard. Could she trust her crush? She did promise not to leave, but that's what everybody says. And then they don't keep their promises, they leave anyways. But with Lauren it felt different. So she decided to open up to her.

"When I was with you a few days ago…my mother called me" Camila looked at Lauren to see that she had her full attention. Lauren's emerald eyes basically urged her to continue, but not in a forceful way.

"She called to tell me that she was leaving…she'd always had problems but this time it sounded more urgent, like somebody was telling her to. Probably my stepdad, Stephen, that asshole" Camila looked at Lauren apologetically for using that word, but she was met with a look of acceptance so she continued.

"I guess I saw it coming, but that's not what's really bothering me. She took my sister Sofi with her. That's why I left…I had hoped that they hadn't left yet but when I got here they were already gone. I can't imagine how scared Sofi must be right now. She's always hated it when mom and Stephen fought and now she's alone with them. I don't even want to imagine what people they're surrounded by and the influence they're gonna have on her."

Lauren was thankful that Camila finally told her what was going on. They could try to find Camila's family.

"Thank you, Camz…I can't imagine how hard it must be. But if you want me to I can help you. We can try to find your family."

"Thank you Lauren…seriously I don't even know what I would do right now if you weren't here."

"That's what friends are for Camz" Even though Lauren said friends she knew that she felt more than friendship for the girl beside her. But right now was not the moment, Camila was already confused enough.

Camila felt torn. She was glad that she had a person she could count on, that was there for her but hearing Lauren say that they were just friends hurt. Camila had had a crush on Lauren for so long and after what happened at Lauren's house she thought that there was something going on between them. Lauren must not feel the same. That only made everything worse, but she had other things to focus on now. She had to find her family. And she would, with the help of her "friend".


End file.
